Talk:Offered and Lost
I had Aveline in the party while questioning Orwald in the Hanged Man, and she was able to intimidate the information out of him without a fight. Just my two cents.--John117XL (talk) 15:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) According to the wikia, the Guardian of Enasalin is supposed to be somewhere in the hanged man during this quest, but I was unable to find it neither during or after. Would someone be able to pinpoint where exactly this is found? Thanks Shield of the Knight Herself This is not noted here. In case somebody needs to confirm this. There is a gift item in a crate near the exit called "Shield of the Knight Herself". A quest item for Aveline. After you talk to Aveline, it becomes an item restricted for her of the same name and completes the quest. Differences in the barfight I have noticed two different outcomes for the barfight in the middle of the quest. In one, when Orwald calls on his new friends, they all join him and he says "Good coin means good friends." In the other, most of them tell him he's on his own. I believe (this is untested and unconfirmed) the Guardian of Enasalin only drops during the fight in the SECOND case, but I have no idea what causes the difference. Does anyone have information about this? --Crush. (talk) 20:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it's simply a bug. I have intimidated him, causing fight. The first time Guardian of Enasalin hasn't been dropped. I assumed that Warrior cannot obtain this item but when I replayed a fight one more time, choosing the same dialogue options armor piece have been dropped. Whoever can't obtain this item - just try to replay. It may help. Tested on PC. --Sou1seeker (talk) 16:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I just got to this, no matter what conversation options I choose the patrons always say "you're on your own, pal" and only half of them joins in, no Guarian drop. I'm assuming the item drops if all patrons join the fight, or maybe only if Hawke is a Rogue (I was playing a mage). --Gyumaou (talk) 21:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I believe that Guardian of Enasalin will drop only if Hawke is a rogue. I have yet to encounter pieces of an armor set that my hawke can't wear(except DLC of course) Sanuklif AKA Xeo 20:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Aveline participation If you have Aveline in your party when you speak to Oswalt, but just completed the Hanged Man step of The Long Road (speaking with Donnic), Aveline is not in your party during the fight (and does not participate at all, thus you lose no friendship with her for starting the fight). This occurred for me on a single playthrough, I have not yet confirmed if this always occurs. Ser varnell rfuses to side with hawke I don't know why but ser varnell refuses to let me help him kill the Qunari. He says I've been a puppet for years. Are there any Pre-requisites to having Hawke join him to murder the qunari together? --Sanuklif AKA Xeo 21:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Same thing. Please anyone respond what do you need to side with ser Varnell? Found an aswer. You have to play a very agressive character only then a special agressive replic of siding with Varnell will appear.